minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse/Gallery
This article contains all images related to Jesse. Gallery JesseThumb.jpg|Jesse in the Minecraft: Story Mode Thumbnail. Jesse.PNG|Male Jesse's appearance on screen. Jesse Icon.png|Jesse in his hut. JesseBuild.jpg|Jesse's Gang at the Build Competition. Imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Jesse training for the Build Competition. JesseTrade.jpg|Jesse and Petra trading with Ivor in the trailer. Story-mode jesse.jpg|Jesse with a newly-crafted stone sword. 6354f1af866d42218e803e225ed975dd.png|Jesse smiling at Petra during the bridge fall. Slime Girl.png|Jesse talking to Ivy.|link=Ivy Mcsm ep1 jesse punch.png|Jesse punching the chicken machine. FemaleJesseJumping.jpg|Female Jesse at EnderCon. MaleJesseJumping.jpg|Male Jesse at EnderCon. Jesse's Team.jpg|Jesse with the Gang. JesseinBoomTown1.jpg|Jesse lying on the ground in Boom Town. JesseBow.png|Jesse fighting Magnus the Rogue in the Grief-Off. Jesse and Lukas.jpg|Jesse and Lukas on the Episode 3 title card. Maxresdefault-3-.jpg|Jesse hold an Enchanted Axe. Mcsm ep5 crowd3.png|Jesse talking to a crowd. Jesse1.jpg|Jesse in the End Portal room. Jesse.jpg|(Mixed Female) Jesse sitting on The Founders Throne. 049757-1-.jpg|Jesse fighting a blaze spawned by Aiden. Mcsm jesse objection.png|Jesse and Petra before they prepare to enter the White Pumpkin's lair. Στιγμιότυπο οθόνης (1).png|Jesse pulling Lukas into the Hallway. File:IMG 0235-1-.jpg|Female Jesse after getting knocked out by Mind Controlled Citizens. EversourceCrown1.jpg|Male Jesse With The Eversource Crown. White Pumpkin Useful.PNG|Jesse wearing a White Pumpkin. Jesse's reaction.png|Jesse's reaction to PAMA's words, missing Reuben and his friends back home. Minecraft_ Story Mode 16_8_2016 10_17_59 πμ.png|Jesse fighting PAMA. Image.MCSMepisode8.jpeg|Jesse and the gang in a battle. AngryJesse.jpg|Jesse angry at Axel for scaring him. Mcsm ep4 maze jesse-olivia-reuben.png|Jesse in Ivor's Maze looking down at Olivia and Reuben. 2.png|Jesse freaking out over a squid on his head. SlabFight 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse fighting gladiators in Episode 8. JesseHadrian 1920x1080.jpg|An Episode 8 preview image of Jesse and Hadrian looking at new armor. LavaRace 1920x1080.jpg|An Episode 8 preview image of Jesse and Ivor in a Lava Race. JesseWearingTimsArmor1.jpg|Jesse wearing Tim's Armor. respawned jesse.png|Jesse, without his armor after respawning. Pa.jpeg|Jesse and Ivor in the Adventure Pass thumbnail. MCSM 107 KeyArt 1920x1080.jpg|Jesse with Lukas, PAMA, and Petra in episode 7's key art. Jesse defeating Hadrian.jpeg|Jesse defeating Hadrian, while his friends are cheering him on. Out of breath.jpeg|Jesse out of breath, running to go get help, after learning Axel and Olivia have gotten captured by Hadrian. Jesse's apparent "cute-eyes" look. Seriously not THAT cute though..png|Jesse talking to Facemeat. Mind Control Helmet Jesse.png|Jesse wearing a mind control headset. Mcsm ep8 lava-race jesse yellow-team.png|Jesse killing a member of the Yellow Team. (Determinant) Petra defending Jesse .jpeg|Jesse seeing Petra fighting Slab. Slab doing Hadrian's orders.jpeg|Jesse struggling against Slab. Jesse resting at the order's temple .jpeg|Jesse and the group getting ready to rest. Jesse is trapped .jpeg|Jesse getting trapped by The White Pumpkin. Mcsm ep6 fjesse running through zombie.png|Jesse running pass some zombies in Episode 6: A Portal to Mystery. minecraft_story_mode_ep_4-4.jpg|Jesse and Reuben in the Far Lands. Mcsm ep8 beefy-dude name.png|Jesse right next to the gladiator, Capital T. weird jesse.png|Slab the Immovable saying he's going to help Jesse fight Hadrian and Mevia. (Determinant) Tumblr inline oayck28wXg1svjefz 540.jpg|Female Jesse wearing an Eversource Crown. Woodsword.jpg|Male Jesse holding a Wooden Sword. SM_Jesse.png|The look of Female Jesse. Jesse Harper and Ivor.jpg|Harper leading Jesse and Ivor to her lab. Mcsm ep1 JessewithChickeninOverworld.jpg|Jesse looking at a chicken trying to find Reuben. Mcsm ep8 jesse redstone-heart.png|Jesse making a deal with Hadrian. JesseOnFire.png|Jesse with her hair on fire in the Lava Race. (Determinant) Jessies.png|All of Jesse's possible appearances and genders: male, female, Caucasian (white), Biracial (mixed), and and African (black). Gabriel saving Jesse and Petra.jpeg|Jesse being saved by Gabriel. Gabriel being saved by Jesse .jpeg|Jesse saving Gabriel. Mcsm ep7 recess.png|Jesse about to put the Redstone Heart in. Merp.png|Jesse done crafting the enchanted hoe for fighting the Wither Storm. (Determinant) Take them all.jpg|Jesse's Gang and a group of pigs. Stealth mode.jpg|Jesse, Lukas, and Ivor sneaking into the throne room. Save him, Jesse!.jpg|Jesse saving Ivor. More feels.jpg|Lukas wondering if Jesse is OK. Like a boss.jpg|Jesse after killing a blaze. Lightning.jpg|Jesse going to fight Aiden. Jungle.jpg|Jesse looking at the jungle. (Determinant)|link=dE Feels.jpg|Jesse missing Reuben. Even more boss-like.jpg|Jesse advancing on Aiden. Defeated.jpg|Jesse defeating Aiden. Charles vs Order.jpg|Aiden accosting Jesse. Awesome.jpg|Jesse saying Ivor's house is awesome. (Determinant) Arrested.jpg|Jesse getting arrested. (Determinant) Tottally_not_Star_Wars.jpg|Jesse and Aiden begin their final duel. Waterfalls.jpg|Jesse going into the Sky City waterfall. Jesse episode 3.jpg|Female Jesse deciding to save Axel and Reuben or save the Order's Amulet. Minecraft-story-mode-the-complete-adventure-ps4-359177.jpg|Female Jesse on the cover art of The Complete Adventure for PS4. Jesse wool world.jpg|Jesse in the Wool World in episode 3. Minecraft-story-mode-the-complete-adventure-xbox-360-359179.jpg|Female Jesse on the cover for the Complete Adventure for Xbox360. MCSM TCA.jpg|Male Jesse on the cover for the Complete Adventure for PC. Boss_lessons_paid_off.jpg|Jesse after killing zombies. Come_at_me_bro.jpg|Jesse preparing to fight spiders. Creepy.jpg|Jesse seeing their portrait. Don't_let_go.jpg|Jesse grabbing onto the vines. Easy_puzzle.jpg|Jesse about to begin solving a puzzle. Elevator_shaft.jpg|Jesse seeing the elevator shaft. Even_foggier.jpg|Jesse going to the mansion. Fire_and_suspects.jpg|Jesse alone in the library. Foggy.jpg|Jesse running to the mansion. Goin'_fishing.jpg|Jesse fishing. Grab_her,_Jesse!.jpg|Jesse saving Petra. Guys,_help_me!.jpg|Jesse realizing she is trapped. It's_a_FAKE.jpg|Jesse and Lukas upon seeing The White Pumpkin was a voice recording. Lukas..._where_are_you.jpg|Jesse seeing Lukas in a dark room. More_tunnels.jpg|Jesse walking down the tunnels. Nervous.jpg|Jesse near the elevator shaft. No_white_pumpkins!.jpg|Jesse staring at Dan. Pointy_poison.jpg|Jesse examining the poison tipped arrow. Poor_Torque.jpg|Jesse seeing TorqueDawg's inert form. Reading_with_Jesse.jpg|Jesse reading the invitation. Save_us,_Jesse.jpg|Jesse staring at Ivor while the others inch toward her. Shut_the_doors,_shut_the_doors!.jpg|Jesse running to help Cassie Rose. Table.jpg|Jesse observing the table. Taken.jpg|Jesse after Lukas is taken away. The_creepy_room.jpg|Jesse finding The White Pumpkin's lair. The_heck_was_that.jpg|Jesse after seeing The White Pumpkin for the first time. This_isn't_good.jpg|Jesse watching the chaos. Very_quiet.jpg|Jesse walking through the tunnels in the mansion. X-ed_out.jpg|Jesse seeing Petra's X-ed out portrait. You've_got_a_boy's_name.jpg|Jesse staring at TorqueDawg. Zombies,_blargh!.jpg|Jesse under attack by zombies. Doors.png|Jesse about to open the doors to The Games. Mcsm ep8 competitors jesse-speech.png|Jesse giving a speech to some Competitors to defeat The Old Builders. Image11.png|Jesse with Lukas. Gabriel, Lukas and Jesse in the end.jpeg|Jesse in the end with Lukas and Gabriel. (Determinant) Mcsm ep5 jesse running-townsperson.png|Jesse seeing Phillipe running. cupids arrow.png|Jesse getting shot by an arrow. pile.png|Jesse forced down by mind-controlled Lukas and Petra. Mcsm ep4 celebration great-entry.png|Jesse and the Old and New Order getting cheered by townspeople. Horizon33 7-11-2016 54-38-18.jpg|Jesse and Ivor thinking of a way to get away from PAMA. Jessetradingforawhitepumpkin.jpg|Jesse showing the White Pumpkin to Hadrian, Mevia, and Otto. hqdefault3.jpg|Jesse meeting Facemeat. Mcsm ep1 ivy jesse misjudged.png|Jesse talking to Ivy. (slime vendor).|link=Ivy hqdefault4.jpg|Jesse killed by Zombies. The White Pumpkin & Jesse ep6.PNG.jpg|Jesse looking around while a white pumpkin portrait looking at him. Horizon33 12-11-2016 25-8-13.jpg|Jesse with Ivor. Horizon33_12-11-2016_47-15-20.jpg|Jesse jumping over lava. Horizon33_13-11-2016_10-12-9.jpg|Jesse running with Ivor at Lava Race.|link=Jesse Horizon33_13-11-2016_50-36-10.jpg|Jesse entering The Walls.|link=Jesse PetraandJesseinCave.jpg|Jesse and Petra in the Minecraft: Story Mode Trailer. Horizon33_14-11-2016_34-1-15.jpg|Jesse looking at the Old Builders. Horizon33 15-11-2016 35-54-18.jpg|Harper leading Jesse and Ivor to the Competitors' Village. (Determinant) Ivor attempting to jump.jpg|Jesse and Ivor falling from escaping PAMA. Horizon33 14-11-2016 12-23-16.jpg|Jesse pushing Ivor out of the way of TNT. Horizon33 14-11-2016 12-13-15.jpg|Jesse and Hadrian. Horizon33 13-11-2016 1-25-18.jpg|Jesse with Harper and Ivor making a deal with Hadrian. (Determinant) Horizon33 13-11-2016 50-19-18.jpg|Jesse about to see Petra get chipped by PAMA. Lukas 1.jpg|Jesse in The End with Lukas and Olivia. Gabriel leading Jesse and his friends though the Order's temple.jpeg|Jesse following Gabriel, along with Ellegaard, Lukas, and Olivia. Magnus .jpeg|Jesse with Axel, Magnus and Reuben. Ellegard thinking.jpeg|Jesse, Reuben, and Olivia watching Ellegaard. Gabriel and Jesse image.jpeg|Jesse talking to Gabriel. Lukas and Jesse.jpeg|Jesse looking at Reuben's banner. Gabriel saved from drowning .jpeg|Jesse saving Gabriel from drowning. Going off to think.jpeg|Jesse watching as Soren leaves the cave. Image.jpg|Jesse with Petra. Soren, Jesse and Ivor image.jpeg|Jesse with Soren and Ivor. Gabriel in Soren's mob grinder.jpeg|Jesse in the Grinder with his friends. Olivia discouraged .jpeg|Jesse with Olivia and Reuben (Pig) at the Far Lands. Lukas, Jesse and Petra image.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas and Petra in the treasure room. Jesse and Lukas.jpeg|Jesse and Lukas fighting over the amulet. Traveling.jpeg|Jesse traveling to the Far Lands with the gang. Jesse hiding out with Ivor.jpeg|Jesse hiding out with Ivor, after he saved him/her. Jesse falling image.png|Jesse falling into Soren's grinder. Soren with Jesse.jpeg|Jesse with Soren. Aiden asking Gabriel a question .jpeg|Jesse about to meet Gabriel the Warrior. Gabriel and Jesse meeting .jpeg|Jesse asking Gabriel for help. Jesse, Lukas and Aiden.jpeg|Jesse looking over to the Ocelots Run!.jpeg|Jesse and the gang running away from the Witherstorm. Nervous about going.jpeg|Jesse watching Axel head through the portal. Petra and Jesse image.jpeg|Jesse with Petra. Finding out the truth.jpeg|Jesse finding out the truth. Being cross image.jpeg|Ivor and Jesse. Petra and aGabreil image.jpeg|Jesse with Gabriel and Petra. Gabriel with Jesse, Olivia and Petra.jpeg|Jesse with Gabriel, Olivia and Petra. Reuben and Jesse.jpeg|Reuben with Jesse. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lizzie, & DanTDM.png.jpg|Jesse fighting Spiders with LDShadowLady and DanTDM. Jess and Reubn.jpeg|Jesse talking to Reuben (Pig). Image on the back.jpeg|Petra patting Jesse on the back. Jesse and Reuben looking out the Witherstorm image.jpeg|Jesse with Magnus' armor, with Reuben looking at the Wither Storm. Long live lava image.jpeg|Jesse and his friends looking at Ivor's lava structure. Walking to the temple image.jpeg|Jesse and Petra talking about Ivor. Sky island.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas, Petra, and Ivor to Sky City. Jesse angry at Soren .jpeg|Jesse glaring at Soren after Soren sets off a tripwire. Jesse with Olivia image.jpeg|Jesse and Olivia watching Ellegaard and Magnus have an argument. Death Bowl Announcer.PNG.jpg|Jesse with the Death Bowl Announcer and Magnus. (Determinant) Returning form boomtown.jpeg|Jesse, Magnus, Axel, and Reuben returning to the Temple. Jesse about to throw the potion image.jpeg|Jesse about the throw the poition at the Witherstorm. IMG 0378.png|Jesse and his friends looking at the Order's map. Building the command block image.jpeg|Jesse and Olivia helping Ellegaard to build a Command Block. Screen Shot 2016-12-20 at 8.53.02 AM.png|Jesse jumping on top of a griefer to get the amulet. 20161221 231502.jpg|Jesse with an unnamed Griefer in Boom Town. (Determinant) Jesse fighting a squid.png|Jesse fighting a Squid. IMG 3663.PNG|Jesse talking to Nohr. Griefers3.jpg|Jesse, Axel, and Reuben running past some Griefers. PortalAtlasoIMG 20161225 220256.jpg|Jesse with the Portal Atlas. Bandicam 2016-12-31 14-54-56-150.png|Jesse inside the Wither Storm, Reuben (Human) can be seen withered. FemaleJesseInTimsArmourHoldingASheildInTheRespawningPlace.png|Female Jesse wearing Tim's armor holding a Shield. CrownMesa.jpg|Jesse and Lukas in Crown Mesa. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Female Jesse with Lukas, Petra, and Ivor at the Mansion. Mcsm ep6 DanTDM, Jesse, and Petra.jpg|Jesse with DanTDM, Petra, Ivor, and Stacy Plays at the Mansion. (Determinant) ..png|Jesse smiling at Lukas. electrocuted.png|Jesse after getting electrocuted. ouch.png|Jesse getting punched by Petra. (Determinant) Jesse's face.jpeg|Jesse seeing Lukas fall off the edge. Falling .jpeg|Jesse and The Founder falling. After landing .jpeg|Jesse and Isa after falling from Sky City. Jesse holding the eversource .jpeg|Jesse holding The Eversource. tumblr_nyc1z2KA9w1rhhykuo1_1280.jpg|Female Jesse with Ellegaard's Armor. Lukas in minecarts.jpeg|Jesse, Lukas, Ivor and Milo in Minecarts. Ivor with the eversource.jpeg|Jesse and Ivor with The Eversource Lukas meeting Milo.jpeg|Jesse introducing Lukas to Milo. So many stairs.jpeg|Jesse with Gabriel climbing up to Soren's lab. About to enter Soren's wool world.jpeg|Jesse and the gang about to enter Soren's wool world. In the wool world.jpeg|Jesse and Gabriel in Soren's wool world. Finding Soren's lab.jpeg|Jesse, Gabriel, Axel, Olivia, Lukas and Reuben find the entrance to Soren's lab. Tired.jpeg|Jesse and Lukas seeing Axel, Olivia and Reuben tired from climbing up all the stairs. Encountering.jpeg|Jesse noticing a trap in Ellegaard's Dome. Inside the cave.jpeg|Jesse with Lukas, Soren, and some horses in Episode 4 inside the cave. Outside if the cave.jpeg|Soren and Jesse outside the cave in Episode 4. First entering.jpeg|Jesse, Reuben, Lukas, Soren and Magnus first entering the cave in Episode 4 after escaping the Witherstorm. Crossing the brigde.jpeg|Jesse and Olivia crossing the bridge to Redstonia. Lava disco.jpeg|Jesse looking at the Lava Disco Machine. Building image.jpeg|Jesse on top of a building in Boomtown. Image why.jpeg|Jesse standing in front of Ellegarrd's dome. SeasonTwoCoverCard.jpeg|Jesse in a promotional image for Season 2. LLAMAOHMYGOSH.jpeg|Jesse with Petra and a Llama in a teaser for Hero in Residence. YouTubers Season 2.jpg|Jesse with Stacy, Stampy, and a Baby Wolf in another teaser for Hero in Residence. AnArachnaphobe'sWorstNightmare.jpg|Jesse running from Cave Spiders in a teaser for Hero in Residence. SwimmingInTheTub.jpg|Jesse underwater with a Guardian in Season 2. ThePrismarineGiants.jpg|Jesse, Petra, Jack, and Nurm in Season 2. Female Jesse with Ellegaard's Armor.jpg|Jesse trying to build the Formidi-Bomb. Mcsm ep6 Jesse, Lukas, Petra, & Ivor Mansion.jpg|Jesse and her friends in The Graveyard. Jesse winning Deathbowl.jpeg|Jesse winning The Death Bowl. JesseWitch.PNG|Jesse in the swamp. JesseWitch2.PNG|Jesse about to fight mobs. female jesse at the founder's palace.png|Jesse at the Founder's Palace. (Determinant) Jesse fighting Charged Creepers.PNG|Jesse fighting two charged creepers. Gauntlet.PNG|Jesse, Petra, and Lluna with the Prismarine Gauntlet. Jesse_and_Admin.PNG|Jesse with the Admin. FJessieAboutToHelpPetra.png|Female Jesse about to help Petra in "Hero in Residence". JessAndTheGauntlet.png|Jesse Wearing the Prismarine Gauntlet. 20170711_185656.png|Jesse running with Petra. The Gang.png|Jesse, Petra, Jack, Nurm and Vos are about to fight. 20170716_145636.png|Jesse and Petra backing away in fear from The Admin. The Gang in the Order Hall.png|Jesse with Axel, Olivia, Lukas, and Radar in the Order Hall. Mcsm s2ep1 jesse-push-petra.png|Jesse pushing Petra away from explosion. The Gang in Beacontown.png|Jesse with Petra, Jack, Nurm, and Vos in Beacontown. TheNewOrderOfTheStone.png|Jesse with Axel, Olivia, Petra, Lukas, Ivor, and Emily (determinant) in the Order Hall with the Portal Atlas. Screenshot_20170723-152047.png|Jesse, Petra, Jack, Vos, and Nurm are about to fight. S2 Ep2 Key Art.jpg|Jesse in "Giant Consequences" clip art. Jesse holding cake and pie.PNG|Jesse holding a cake and a pumpkin pie. 20170711164200_1.jpg|Jesse staring at the gauntlet. 20170711140719_1.jpg|Jesse trying to leap to safety. 20170711140620_1.jpg|Jesse with the iron armor glitch. 20170711140453_3.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking at the gauntlet. Screenshot_20170727-113116.jpg|Jesse looking at the Sea Temple in "Hero in Residence". Screenshot_20170809-105156.png|Jesse along with Olivia, Axel, and Reuben jumping up as a team. Prismarine Foes 2.png|Jesse about to fight a Prismarine Foe. BigGolem.jpg|Jesse about to fight a Iron Golem in the Icy Palace of Despair. Puzzle-Room.png|Jesse, along with Jack, Petra, and Vos looking at the puzzle. WatchingTheRebuilding.png|Jesse, Lukas, and Radar seeing Beacontown getting rebuilted. Octopus.png|Jesse along with Radar looking at the Octopus. JesseHeadingZombieMines.PNG|Jesse going to the Zombie Mines. GhastEncounter.PNG|Jesse facing ghasts. GhastEncounter2.png|Jesse after defeating the giant ghast. Goingdown.PNG|Jesse and Xara looking down. Jerk.png|Jesse being a jerk when he decides not to save Xara from the spiders crawling on her back. Stella with the gang.jpg|Jesse along with Petra, Jack, Vos, Radar, Stella and Lluna in the Icy Palace of Despair. Horizon33 18-10-2017 59-55-17.jpg|Jesse with the others in the weapons room. Horizon33 19-10-2017 23-46-21.jpg|Jesse and Nurm in Cellblock X. JackTalking.png|Jack talking about trying to get Nurm back. (Determinant) Jack JHB.png Horizon33_20-10-2017_1-22-14.jpg|Jesse looking at the entrance to Cellblock X. Horizon33_20-10-2017_40-26-14.jpg|Jesse in Cellblock X. Horizon33 20-10-2017 14-15-19.jpg|Jesse while her sword got poofed by Romeo. Horizon33_20-10-2017_53-58-19.jpg|Jesse and Nurm seeing Lluna jump down by herself. Terminal.jpg R.I.P. Gauntlet.jpg|Jesse after loosing the gauntlet. WelcomeToJailhouseBlock.jpg|Jesse in the beginning of "Jailhouse Block". Horizon33_22-10-2017_29-1-13.jpg|Jesse jumping over Romeo. Horizon33_22-10-2017_55-23-13.jpg|Jesse fighting Terry. Horizon33_23-10-2017_50-19-18.jpg|Jesse being asked by Warden to close the door. Horizon33_23-10-2017_13-19-18.jpg|Jesse and Petra looking around. Horizon33_23-10-2017_31-19-18.jpg|Jesse and Brick talking. Horizon33_23-10-2017_34-43-19.jpg|Jesse talking to Stella. NotTheLlama!.jpg|Jesse was noticing that Lluna is in danger by Prison Zombies and some spiders. Horizon33 24-10-2017 38-44-16.jpg|Jesse rescuing Petra. Horizon33_26-10-2017_32-35-18.jpg|Jesse and Jack fighting Creeders. Horizon33 26-10-2017 32-46-18.jpg|Jesse being hugged by Oxblood. (Determinant) BTB EP4 Key Art.jpg|Jesse in the "Below the Bedrock" key art. Horizon33 29-10-2017 55-3-18.jpg|Jesse seeing Petra hugging Jack. Horizon33_30-10-2017_13-13-15.jpg|Jesse looking at item frames. Horizon33 30-10-2017 56-58-20.jpg|Jesse looking at Jack getting mad over Xara. Horizon33 30-10-2017 43-59-20.jpg|Jesse looking at Jack. Category:Galleries